


"I'm not gonna let this come between us."

by mae428



Category: Olympics RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mae428/pseuds/mae428
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt:</p><p>When you're feeling ~inspired~, could you write something about when MP had to tell Ryan about the (PR) engagement and/or baby and he was afraid Ryan would leave him because, who wouldn't, really? But Ryan, loving, faithful, and patient as he is, does the exact opposite? Just something about how Ryan won't let this come between them. Thanks in advance! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'm not gonna let this come between us."

It's 2am when Ryan's phone starts to ring. He groans and fumbles for it since it's the ringtone he set for Michael's number.

 

"Hullo?" His voice is rough with sleep and he rolls over to check the clock. It's only 11 in Arizona, so Ryan figures it probably isn't an emergency. But then Michael starts to speak.

 

"Ryan," Michael says, his voice slow and serious. He's sitting at his kitchen table with Nicole and his PR people. They had just had a four hour discussion about the future of his and Nicole's relationship and Michael hadn't liked any of it. And he's sure Ryan wasn't going to like it either. "I'm sorry to wake you up, babe, but we need to talk."

 

Ryan sits up at that and rubs the sleep out of his eyes. "What's up, Mike?" he asks before reaching over to grab the cup of water he keeps at his bedside.

 

Michael looks around the table, and everyone is watching him expectantly. He had told them that before he agreed to anything, he had to talk to Ryan. "They want me and Nicole to have a baby. And get engaged."

 

Ryan sputters and chokes on the water. Now he's really awake. And he's laughing. "Mike, are you serious? Don't they know you can't get it up for her?"

 

Michael rolls his eyes and starts bouncing his foot. "Ryan, this is serious, okay? Nicole is going to have the baby with someone else. It won't really be mine. But they want it to look that way...they want the kid to have my last name and everything and...and they said we don't have to go through with the wedding, but we have to be engaged for at least a year and a half, and they said we can blame the failed engagement on the fact that Nicole had an affair, but I --"

 

Michael starts to panic and he can't stop talking but Ryan cuts him off.

 

"Mike...Michael, baby. Mike, listen to me." And Michael goes quiet at that. He's staring at the wall across from him, wide eyed, trying to ignore all the people sitting in his kitchen who are listening to his conversation with his boyfriend.

 

"I don't care, Mike," Ryan says when he knows he has Mike's attention. Michael furrows his brows. He was sure that Ryan would be angry. "You said just a year? We've been together for almost twelve, babe. Another year isn't going to hurt. And as long as I can actually raise our own children with you, I'm fine with whatever baby Nicole is popping out."

 

"You're...you mean you're not going to leave me?"

 

Ryan rolls his eyes. Did he have to write it in the sky for Mike to finally understand. "No, Michael," he says, and it's his turn for a more serious voice. "I love you. And I'm not going to let PR stunts get in the way of our relationship. I'm better because of you, and I need you, MP. I'm not gonna let this come between us."

 

Relieved doesn't even cover it. Michael feels like the weight of the world is lifted off his shoulders. After many 'I love you-s,' Mike hangs up and signs the papers with Nicole, reviewing them carefully to make sure that everything is in proper form. Just as soon as everyone leaves, Michael books a plane ticket to North Carolina for the next morning.

 

He knows Ryan is already asleep again, but he shoots him a text.

 

pick me up from the airport @ 9am. no need for plans - we're not leaving your bed.


End file.
